Gang Flock
by ShadowGal320
Summary: Max and Fang grew up on different sides of the neighboorhoods. Fang's a rich kid Max dirt poor. See how there lives cross when they realize there both in Rival gangs. How will Max be able to tell her big brother Iggy that shes in love with the person who may have killed there parents? Pairings- Fax, Aggy, Eggy Changed to Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**GANG FLOCK**

Prologue

Max POV

I spit blood from my mouth as I looked up at my attacker. He wore all black and had a rival gang scar on his shoulder. I stumbled to my feet praying my brother and his girl would come by and help me there. I wasn't the kind of person who was good for luck. I launched my hand out scratching his face. He hissed a long cut going over his eye from my nails. The boy stood over me punching me hard in the jaw. I stumbled and fell back to the ground. He leaned over me and stared at me with his midnight blue eyes. Right as I thought he was going to kill me he did something else. He smiled before walking off. Why didn't he kill me? Who was the mysterious boy?

Chapter 1

Max POV

****4 years later*****

I watched from my spot in the corner of the room as my drunken brother danced around the dance floor. Iggy was always a heavy drinker, especially when his girl friend was around. There gang scars hidden under there jackets meant no fights tonight. I was grateful for that. I was still worn out from last night's fights.

"Yo Maxie!" Iggy called heading my way. I involuntarily winced leaning back against the wall.

"What Ig?" I asked cautiously. He had his girlfriend Ashley right beside him, his arm around her waist. She was around his height and had long brown hair that passed her mid back. It was pulled back into a tight braid. She had on a pair of black jeans, which matches Iggy's, and a black shirt that had sleeve that went to her elbow.

"Come on Dance! Have a few drinks! Take a load off" he grabbed my arm dragging me across the room to the bar. There weren't many people at the bar since it was Sunday. Just me, Iggy, Ashley, TJ, and some weird guy at the end of the bar. TJ was a member of the gang. The guy at the end of the bar wore al black and had a scar across his eye, weird. He looked just like the guy I had been jumped by when I was 11. That was 4 years ago.

"Here ya go Maxie" I rolled my eyes and took the wine glass from the bar tender. Everyone around here called me Maxie since it was my brother's nickname for me. I was called either Maxie or Slayer. Slayer was my gang name, since I was in the gang the Blood Hounds.

The Gang consisted of 10 of us. Me, Trevor, TJ, Rover, Leo, Ian, Jake, Lucas, Ashley and of course my big brother Iggy. Yeah Ashley and I are the only girls in the gang, but were the most looked after. I remember the day I got jumped Iggy and the guys had gone on a rampage looking for the guy who did that to me. To this day I still have a scar across my forehead from that fight.

Suddenly the doors to the bar came flying open and the twins came racing in. Leo and Ian were both 17 and identical twins.

"Jackass!" They both shouted at once. Iggy twisted away from his girlfriend lip stick speared on his neck.

"What? If you can't see I'm a bit busy" He hissed. They threw down several hand guns on the table in front of us. Each one loaded with a double clip.

"To bad, Rover was just jumped by The Ghost's. He's up in the ER, Lucas and Jake went after them we have to hurry" Iggy immediately ripped away from his girlfriend and grabbed a gun. He wiped off his neck and cheek then slid the pistol into the waistband of his jeans. I stared down at the guns ass everyone grabbed one. I wasn't the kind of person who liked guns.

"Let's go Max! We've got some asses to kick!" Iggy hissed slapping a gun into my hand. I slid it in the waistband of my jeans as well and followed him out.

Right outside the building was a black camero and the hood was down. Leaning against, and in the car was our worst enemy. The Ghosts. There leader was that guy from the bar, the one in all black. He had a rifle in his hand; he was leaning against the hood of the car.

"I Thought we agreed this was our turf Ignasious" He hissed walked towards us. Ignasious was Iggy's full name.

"We own this bar Fang" He snarled back, "And this is our land why don't you go back to the east side you worthless rich bitch"

The East side of town was where all those rich kid lived. Fang and his group were the richest people in town. We on the other hand, are poor. The West side is the lowest part of town. Most of don't actually have a home and live in the abandoned buildings. Iggy and I use to be rich til our parents were killed in a hit and run by the ghosts. Since that day Iggy has vowed to avenge there death.

"That's a lot coming from a worthless street rat like you" He snapped back, "Now I'm gonna warn you once and only once stay the fuck off our turf or next time we'll kill you" He and his gang walked back getting in there vehicle. They peeled out, and suddenly gun shots rang out threw the air.

Ashley was kneeling on the ground pistol in her hand finger repeatedly hitting the trigger. There car screeched to a stop and turned coming towards us again.

"Shit! Ashley you idiot!" Iggy grabbed her arm as we all took off down the ally way. There car lights shined past us as we ran. I heard many guns firing as we ran. I rounded a corner but was pulled back behind a dumpster a hand over my mouth.

"Don't make a sound" I heard by my ear. It was girl's voice, she was young. I ripped away but stayed there as The Ghost's car went racing by. I looked down at the little girl who had helped me. She was blond but her hair was messed up and covered in dirt. Her skirt was ripped and her shirt was a size or two to big. I'd say she was maybe 7 or 8.

"Who are you?" I whispered. She peered around the edge of the of the dumpster.

"My names Angel" She said, "Follow me" She grabbed my hand pulling me across the ally and into a door way. She latched the door shut with a piece of wood and led me over to a small ripped up couch. I sat down and sighed watching her.

"Here this will help your shoulder" She said handing me a wet rag. I raised an eyebrow then glanced at my shoulder and widened eyes. My shoulder was bleeding a lot. I had been shot. I hadn't even noticed, I guess I had been use to the pain of being shot.

"Thanks" I mumbled pressing it to my shoulder, "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me"

"Because you're hurt" She explained, "and I know who you are. Your Maximum Ride, Iggy's little sister" I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?"

"My brother was forced into your gang by your brother." I frowned, "His Name's Gazzy but everyone calls him Trevor" I suddenly saw the resemblance between the to. Trevor was 11, he had blond hair light hers but his skin was a bit tanner. She's seemed to be pale white.

"Your brothers a jerk" she whispered sitting down by me.

"He has a soft side believe me, he wasn't always how he is now..." I started thinking back the days when Iggy wouldn't hurt a fly and now hes out there ready to murder someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Iggy POV

We ducked back behind a building as there car roared down the road past us. Phew that was close.

"Report!" I shouted. I counted heads and everyone was here. Everyone except one person. "Where's Max?" My voice came out as more of a snarl. Everyone looked around guiltily as they realized they had let me little sister go. She and Ashley were the main priorities of the group. Girls where valuable in a gang and there aren't many out there.

"Don't just stand there!" I snapped, "Back track and look for her!" they nodded swiftly and took off back down the ally way. I shook my head looking over at Ashley.

"And You! What the hell were you thinking?" I snapped. She flinched.

"I was shooting at them; they threatened our group and put Rover in the hospital" she shot back with out a second thought. I walked forward and grabbed the front of her shirt.

"Don't talk back to me. You got that? I don't wanna hear one word out of your mouth the entire way home. Because of you my sister could be dead. I swear if she is dead I will not hesitate to kill you" I threw her against the wall and stormed off. She followed behind me a few feet back though.

"Iggy-"

"Did I tell you, you could talk?" I snapped spinning around smacking her hard. She stumbled to the side her lip split. She shook her head and looked at me with a scared expression. Then it hit me. I had hit her.

"Sorry" I mumbled, "Just on edge" she nodded and shuffled along side me as we walked. I never hit Ashley unless she really deserved it. Like when I caught her kissing that one guy from the Ghost Gang. I almost killed her right there. But I hadn't, because Max had calmed me down. God I hope she's ok…

Max POV

I watched as Angel bandaged up my shoulder. She worked with a careful hand like she had done this many times before. She probably had after all her brother was a Blood Hound. The door across the room was shoved open. I turned back to see Trevor shutting it putting the piece of wood back. He spun around, his eyes widened.

"Max?" he walked closer, "Thank god you're alive! Iggy has everyone on a hunt for you"

"I know, Angel was just fixing up my shoulder. I uh got shot by the Ghosts." I explained, "How bad is Iggy?"

He sat down on the couch by Angel and sighed.

"He hit Ashley" My eyes widened and I gasped. Everyone knew Iggy would never lay a hand on her. She was his girlfriend and he was never abusive. But when Iggy was on edge anyone who pissed him off got hit, even Ashley or me.

"I've gotta find him" I said getting up weakly. My shoulder was now killing me. The pain spread from my shoulder down to the tips of my fingers, as well as the middle of my back. Trevor stood up and kissed his sisters forehead before grabbing my arm pulling me towards the door.

"I hope he hasn't really lost his mind" I said once we were outside. Trevor, Er Gazzy peered around the corner then nodded. We raced across the ally way towards the bar our group went to. We slowly walked in the front door and there at the bar was Iggy downing shots. He always did that when he was stressed.

"Iggy" Gazzy called, "I found her" Iggy spun around in his chair after slamming down his shot glass. The minute he saw me he came racing over hugging me tightly. I told you he had a soft side.

"Thank god! I've had the guys looking everywhere for you" He said hugging me tighter. I winced, "Where were you at?"

"I uh got shot by The Ghosts. When Trevor found me he patched me up and brought me back here" Trevor sighed in relief knowing I hadn't told about his sister. Iggy would have made her join the gang no matter her age. Just because she was a girl, if I would have said little brother he would have been shot easily for messing with a gang leader's sister.

"Good Job Trevor, shots are on me tonight" Iggy led me back to the bar and I took a seat to his right. I looked around for Ashley in time to see her come out of the restroom some dried blood on her lip, probably from where Iggy hit her. She came over and sat down in Iggy's lap grabbing her wine glass. This was so stupid. They always did that; they could fight for hours on end but them all of sudden there all cool or whatever like nothing happened.

After a few hours of shots and dancing Iggy decided it was time we headed home. He gave his girlfriend a kiss before turning with me and walking home. We lived in the deepest part of town, where the worst people lived. We walked inside the small abandoned home we lived it. The entire second floor was closed off because of how unstable it was. I lay down on the small mattress in the corner of the room and pulled the blanket over me in an attempt to sleep.

"Iggy?" I called some time later. He shifted next to me on the mattress and rolled so he was facing me. He was half awake but could understand me. I starred up at the ceiling.

"Hm? What Max?"

"What would mom say if she saw us now?" I asked. His entire body stiffened up next to me. We shared a bed around this time of year because of how cold it was. He was resting on his side, his back facing the open room.

"She'd probably yell at us for being awake so late" He replied smiling lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious"

"I think she'd say we could do better then where we are now and try to make things better" He wrapped me into a hug, "Don't worry Max, once I set things right between us and the Ghosts everything's gonna go back to normal. I'm gonna get us a big mansion with a million butlers! Were gonna have servants and maids. Don't worry good things come to those who wait" I smiled at my brother and yawned. I closed my eyes setting my head on the shoulder of my big brother.

"Don't worry… Well be in Paradise soon baby sister. We'll be in Paradise" I fell asleep soon after dreaming of life in paradise…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max POV

I was shaken awake some time the next morning. I groaned sleepily and sat up stretching. I got to my feet and shuffled across the room to our make shift kitchen where Iggy was making breakfast. Iggy stood at the broken stove trying to get it to lite. I sighed and shook my head.

"Come on were gonna be late for school, the stove isn't gonna light" I said then heard a horn outside, "Come on that's TJ and the crew" he sighed and dropped his box of matches and followed me out the door. I had my black backpack slung over my shoulder as I climbed in the back seat of the car. Iggy took shot gun as usual. TJ came and picked up me, Iggy, Ashley, and the twins. We pulled up at a motel and the twins came racing out hoping over the door climbing in, since the top to the car was down. We roared down the street heading towards the edge of town. The neighborhood right between the rich kids and us. Ashley didn't live here it's just that she worked at a bar early in the morning so we picked her up after her shift.

"Hey babe" Iggy said as his girlfriend sat down in his lap in the car, "How was work?"

"Hard as fuck! This entire group of jackasses came in spilling everything they ordered just so I had to clean it up" Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Dick heads" He muttered, she nodded in agreement. The rest of the ride was filled with Ian and Leo telling us all about this weird dream they both had. I blocked them out and just stared out the window the entire ride. By time we pulled up at the school everyone was laughing so hard I thought they might die of lack of oxygen. We all piled out of the car then still laughing.

I sighed and walked past them into the building. Everyone watched me carefully as I walked to my locker. No one hear really cared to be my friend since after all I was a gang member. Living like I do can have a real terrible out come on life.

"Max!" I turned to see Nudge racing towards me. She was the only one who actually was my friend. Her and my friend Dylan were my only friends here at school. Neither as far as I knew was in a gang. Which was good, if I was tangling with a rival gang Iggy would be pissed.

"Hey Nudge what's up?" I asked grabbing my textbooks. I shut my locker following her to class.

"Nothing really, hey is your bro-"

"Yes he's still with his girlfriend. Stop asking there never gonna break up" She pouted as we walked into the room. First hour was science and I had it with Nudge and Rover. But since Rover's in the ER I guess it's just me and Nudge.

"Talk among yourselves while I do attendance" I spun around in my chair folding my arms on Nudge's desk setting my head on them.

"So are you staying after school to watch the game?" I asked her. There was a football game tonight and every guy in the gang was on the team. Especially since my awesome big brother is the quarter back!

"Hell yeah" She exclaimed, "Especially with such a hot Quarter back" I face palmed laughing hard. I shook my head at her. She's had a crush on Iggy for about a year now even though she was 2 years younger then her.

"Nudge! Seriously!" I exclaimed, "He's with that shank of a head cheerleader" Nudge laughter picked up then died down. She sunk down in her chair eyes wide.

"Nice to know what you think of me Max" My entire body stiffened up at Ashley's words. I spun around in my chair to see her standing over me arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed looking up at her. She unfolded her arms holding 5 dollars between her middle finger and pointer finger. Shit. My lunch money.

"Iggy sent me with your lunch money, but now I think I'll keep it" She snapped turning and walking out of the room. I slumped down in my chair sighing. I hadn't had breakfast and now no lunch. Lovely. Iggy worked at a casino from noon to 6pm everyday just so we could have lunch money and money of clothes and stuff. Guess I don't eat today. Not a big deal I've gone without eating.

"She took your lunch money!" Nudge gasped, "Why did you let her?"

"Because she makes Iggy happy, before she came around Iggy was bitter and mean all the time" I explained, "I just like him a lot better now" She nodded knowing what I meant and slumped in her seat.

"Quiet down class!" The teacher called, "Today I'm going to assign you partners to do a model of the process of cell division." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Drew and Mackenzie, Dylan and Jessica, Nick and Max, Jimmy and Tiffany," I tuned out after she listed my name. I turned in my seat to the Goth looking boy in the front of the room. That was Nick. From what I had heard he had a terrible home life and was hated by his family.

"HA! I got Jimmy" Nudge mocked behind me. I rolled my eyes. She was lucky. Jimmy was the class nerd and doesn't even let anyone else work on the project. He does it all for himself and just puts your name on it. It was the only project I got an A on.

"I'm stuck with Nick" I muttered glancing over at him. He was staring directly at me his face showing no emotion at all. Great another idiot with a poker face.

"Ok Class get with your partner and talk about your project" I sighed as everyone got up and went to there partners. I walked over and sat down in the desk in front of his sitting backwards in the chair. He held out his hand.

"Names Nicholas Most call me Nick" He said his voice soft and almost unheard. I shook his hand.

"My Names Maximum but call me Max" I said shaking his hand firmly. Our hands dropped and we went off looking threw our textbooks for information.

** MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER THE CHAPTERS ARE POSTED!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fang POV

I stared down at the textbook in front of me. The process of cell division was so simple. I should be in advanced classes but they wouldn't put me in them. Hell the only reason I go to public school is because I was kicked out of private school for fighting.

"I don't get it" Max said frowning down at the paper. I sighed and tried explaining it once more.

"It's the process when a cell's DNA and its nucleus copy themselves into a new cell" I said pointing at the pictures. Max tapped her fingers on the desk as she thought. I looked up and watched her face while she was in deep thought. She looked up and our eyes met for a brief second before I looked away. God her eyes were amazing. Wait no forget I said that.

"I get it now" She mumbled writing some notes down on the paper as the bell rang. We both stood up.

"What do you have next?" I asked gathering up my books shoving my notes in a random page in my textbook.

"Math" She said walking out the door. I followed after her.

"With Mr. B?" She nodded as we walked down the hall.

"I have him as well" we walked into the classroom and sat down at our desks.

By time lunch rolled around I had realized I had all but 1 class with Max. She's a cool person and I think we could be friends. Except the fact that she's a Blood Hound. It's obvious she is one by who she hangs out with.

"You're not getting lunch?" I said as she started to walk past the lunch line. She looked away and sighed.

"I don't have any lunch money, the uh head cheerleader" She said shifting in place. I involuntarily sighed. The Head cheerleader was her brother's girlfriend. It was so obvious. She follows him around like a lost puppy. It's pathetic.

"Here I can pay for your lunch" I said pulling her into the lunch line. She sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but I will pay you back" I waved her off.

"Don't bother my family is pretty much rich" I said. We said nothing more as we walked threw the lunch line. I paid for both of our lunches and we walked to a table.

"So what's it like being rich?" She asked unwrapping her cheese burger, "I mean do you have like butlers and maids and everything"

"We do have a butler but no maids my mom thinks we should clean up after ourselves" She laughed a bit and continued eating.

"My mom died when I was 8" She said and I winced, "Killed in a drive by"

"A drive by? Like a gang drive by?" I asked setting down the French fry I was about to eat.

"Yeah, they got my dad too. It's just me and my older brother" Yeah, our enemy gang leader. Right then Iggy came walking over. He looked at me before kneeling down by Max.

"Hey I'm heading to work ok? You're coming there right after school right?" I cleared my throat.

"Actually uh, Nick and I are going over to his house to work on the project we have for science on Cell division" He sighed.

"Max could you go give this to Leo real quick" He placed some money in her hand. She left to go give it to him while Iggy stood facing me.

"I will warn you once. Max comes home with anything wrong with her and it'll be the last thing you do. Got it Nick? If you don't already know I'm a Blood Hound. I can track you down before you even try to leave the city got it?" I tried not to laugh at his threat. Really? I'm a Ghost and I can kick your ass before you could speak, but I didn't want to cause trouble.

"Alright. I get it" I said calmly, "I'm not going to lay a hand on her, alright?" He gave me a stern look then turning walking back to his table. I smirked once more at his threat. Idiot. He may be a stupid blood hound but he couldn't track a beer bottle in a bar. Max came walking back over and sat down.

"What did he say?" She asked hesitantly. I smirked and shook my head.

"Threatened me saying if I laid a hand on you he'd kill me" She snorted a laugh.

"Don't listen to him he's insane and that girlfriend of his isn't helping" I nodded in agreement. The rest of the day went by with us talking about our projects. I grabbed my bag from my locker which was across from hers and met her by the outside doors.

"One thing I have to warn you, my adoptive sister Ella can be a hand full" she laughed as we started down the road.

"She can't be too bad, if she's anything like you" I laughed. Ella was nothing like me. She was the world's biggest fashion diva. I mean seriously.

"Believe me we are nothing alike!" I stated as we rounded a corner, "She's a fashion Diva"

"Sounds like my friend Nudge, She's a huge fashion diva" Nudge? I had never heard that name. I bit my lip thinking. Then realized it was Tiffany. One of Max's only friends, other than that preppy boy Dylan.

"Well you can see whose worse when we get there" I said as we walked up to a set of gates. Let's get this over with.

****A/N and i am so so so sorry i haven't posted lately! i have absolutely no excuse other then i have been distracted by my new IPhone. Don't worry i'll be posting as often as i can! Now to work on Second Chances and The Wings Beat** REVIEW FOR MORE**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Iggy POV

I wiped down the bar counter and served up another round of drinks. I worked at a bar/Casino a few blocks from home. The same one Ashley worked at in the morning. This was actually where we met. She had been a new employee and I had to show her the ropes, we immediately clicked.

"Hey Iggy!" speaking of Ashley. She tended to skip her afternoon classes to come visit me at work. Not like she had any parents that worried about her. Her parents left when she was 5. Didn't send her to family, an orphanage, nothing. Left her alone in the house and drove away. She quickly drew up to be a street girl and then into our gang. I turned and flashed her a smile.

"Hey babe" I leaned over the bar and kissed her cheek, "Did the twins drop you off?" She nodded. The twins occasionally borrowed TJ's car. Not that he cared, as long as you put gas in it when you're done.

"Of course, they would never let me walk a mile in these heels" I laughed leaning over the bar looking at her tall heels. Well more like the small skirt that she wore. It was plaid with a red and black belt thrown around the waist. Her white shirt was a size to small and the top button was undone showing just enough cleavage. I bit my lip as I took in her look.

"Let alone in that outfit, a bit distracting don't you think?" she leaned over the counter so she was closer to me.

"How so?" her voice came out a purr making me shiver. I bit my lip.

"It does, and I know what you're thinking. Not now I can't risk losing this job, after work we can go back to your house ok?" she grinned triumphantly and leaned forward kissing my cheek leaving a good amount of lip stick behind. Always red lipstick. Never Black, Purple, Pink, Blue, always red.

"I'm going over to the poker table see you soon" I waited until her back was turned to wipe off the lipstick. I loved Ashley but trust me she can be clingy. Plus she wore to much make up and was way too flirty.

I checked the time and saw it was 3. Max should be out of school by now headed over to that Nick kid's house. The thing that bothered me was that Nick's house was in Ghost territory. Making sure my boss wasn't looking I grabbed my phone and quickly texted the group.

_Max is with a friend working on a project for school. It's in Ghost Territory keep an eye on the place._

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and started pouring drinks. I picked up the tray and took them out to a table of girls. This job was terrible but I needed money some how. I had to feed Max and I; I'll be damned if I let Max die of starvation. Hell I wont let her die at all.

After my shift I was sitting outside waiting on TJ to come pick me up. I pulled a cigarette from my pocket and a lighter, quickly lighting it. I took a drag off of it and blew out a smoke ring. I sighed running my hand threw my hair. I wonder what Max is doing right now. I hope she's ok.

While I was in thought TJ and the twins came roaring up to the front of the bar. Ian leaned around his brother and beeped the horn loudly. I rolled my eyes and took another drag off my cigar and flicked it to the ground. I strolled over to the car and hopped in slamming the door behind me.

"Hey we got Trevor and Lucas doing rounds with Jake." TJ said peeling out, "No one goes in or out of that house without them knowing."

"Good I don't want Max to get hurt"

"There is one more thing you should know Ig." Leo said as we rounded a corner. I sat up and looked at him.

"What?"

"We saw Max kissing Nick, and Nick's the leader of the ghosts"

"WHAT?!"

****Sorry for not posting for a while. and for this being so short! this was kind of a filler chapter to get things going. Next chapter's Max POV. If i can get up to 35 reviews!****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max POV

"It's so nice to meet you!" Ella squealed. She was nothing like Nick at all. She was blonde and had green eyes. She was hyper active and acted so excited over everything.

"Ella why don't you go help mom with dinner so me and Max can work on our project" Nick suggest narrowing his eyes on Ella. Her mouth immediately shut and she nodded slowly.

"She's not bothering us," I said only t receive a look from Nick, "Or you could go…" she pursed her lips and hit her older brother on the arm before walking out slamming the door.

"Sorry about that" Nick mumbled opening his back pack, "She can be very annoying." I waved him off.

"It's no big deal, did you bring your science book?" I asked grabbing mine from my bag flipping it open to the correct page. He shook his head.

"Damn it. Forgot it in my locker; mind sharing yours?" I slowly shook my head and moved closer setting the book over both of our laps.

After a few hours or so we were putting the finishing touches on our project. Instead of just a shoe box project, we had gone all out. Nick was good at engineering and I wasn't to bad with wiring. The model moved and molded as we all unmolded.

"This is totally sick. Think we could keep it in tack for the science fair next week?" I laughed.

"If it can stay here. My brothers a pyrotechnic and will destroy it" He nodded a small grin covering his face.

"Yeah; we'll turn it in tomorrow, then we'll enter it in the science fair. We could totally win!" it was a good possibility. I mean it was far more advanced than I had planned but that was ok. The bigger the better. I yawned slightly.

"I better be getting home before my brother has a spazz attack." I shoved my book into my bag, gathering up my pencils and papers as well.

"How are you getting home? Want me to walk you?"

"No!" I said a bit quickly. He raised an eyebrow. "I mean no thanks. My friend of mine is giving me a ride home" I sure as hell didn't want him to know where I lived. If he found it I lived in a gang territory. I don't know what I'd do.

"Alright. See you tomorrow at school?" I nodded softly.

"Of course" he walked me to the front door and opened it for me. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before he spoke.

"You know Max, you're a really cool girl. I don't know why everyone's so afraid of you" It's not me there afraid off…

"They just gotta get the time to know me" I said shrugging. My eyes glanced out the door nervously. A black convertible was peeling off down the road; two others circling the block.

"See ya later Max" He leaned closer and brushed his lips over my cheek before walking back inside. My cheeks suddenly felt like they were burning, but I felt cold. He had kissed me. One of the hottest guys at school had kissed me…

I bit my lip to keep from squealing. I shuffled down to the end of his drive way right as the convertible pulled back up. The twins sat up front, my brother in the back. I tossed my bag in and climbed in sitting down. Leo quickly peeled out.

"So Max everything go alright?" Iggy asked cautiously, his voice full of venom. I nodded.

"Yeah. We got the project done and it was awesome. The cell like changes shapes all at the flip of a switch. It was a lot better than I imagined it would be" I said excitedly. He snorted.

"Nice. What about that Nick kid? He do anything to you?" I shook my head.

"Nope"

"Bull shit Maximum" He snapped. I bit my lip sinking down in my chair, "The kiss" Oh shit so he had saw. I was really in for an ear full now.

You see Iggy always got so worked up over me dating or anything. Most because I was his baby sister; also because of the last guy I dated. The guy had been sweet in the beginning but turned into a total jerk. He began smacking me around and everything. When Iggy found out he killed the guy. No seriously Iggy killed him. Served 2 years in jail; only getting out early for good behavior.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek. Plus if I ever did date him, not saying I am, you will be the first person I notify. And IF everything goes south I will tell you the minute it happens ok?" He sighed rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Promise?" I Held out my pinky in a childish act.

"No pinky swearing Max. Swear on Mom and Dads Grave" I flinched but nodded.

"I swear on mom and dads grave I will tell you minute anything goes bad" he nodded and forced a smile.

"There was that so hard" I punched his shoulder.

"Jeeze Ig, if I have to do this every time I find a guy your going to have a lot to hold against me" I winked but he laughed. "And why do you get to screw around with your girlfriend?"

"Simple my girlfriends a whore" the twins and I broke out into a large fit of laughter. All of us acknowledging that it was true.

"So anyways Max" Leo began, "Is he hot?" Iggy launched his foot out kicking the back of his chair.

"Dude!"

"What I just want to know! I want to make sure Maxie isn't dating some nerdy loser" My face turned red.

"I am not dating him!"

* * *

**Authors note- Sorry for once again taking a while to post. I've been going threw some rough things with my parents, and a good friend of mines mother passed from Cancer recently. so i've been trying to help out. To try and make it up to everyone chapter 7 will as well be up tonight.(If it isn't already by time you read this...) once again sorry for the long wait. i will try to update all of my stories as fast as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fang POV

"Your sneaking out again aren't you?" Ella asked leaning in my door way. I rolled my eyes pulling on a shirt. It matched my black jeans and black converse.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I countered looking at my gang scar in the mirror that hung on my wall. It was the letter G, on fire, in a circle. Every one of the ghosts has one, burned into there skin.

"Probably, but you know I always wait up to make sure you don't sneak out" she tapped her foot on the floor. I pushed my sleeve down and looked back at her. Her hands were on her hips, her eyebrows raised.

"Well I have to tonight Ella," I replied yanking on my leather jacket, "The fights are tonight. Maybe we'll finally take out those stupid blood hounds" She snorted.

"You know that Max girl is a Blood Hound"

"Yes sister dearest" I called sarcastically, "It doesn't matter. I just needed her for the project"

"Your cruel you know that?"

"Flattering wont help you" I turned heading for my window. My parents would catch me if I went out the front door. They always did; but never at the window. There was a tree right outside my window. I could easily climb down it and be on my marry way. If it wasn't for my pest of a little sister.

"I'm going to tell mom" I yanked open the window putting one foot out onto the branch.

"Go ahead see if I care. She'll just ground me again like always.

"Whatever. Just please be careful ok?" I nodded stepping out into the night. The wind blew threw my hair as I shuffled along the branch. Ella closed my window, not all the way. Just enough so I still had a way of pushing it back open. I climbed down a few branches then hopped down to the ground. Retrieving my motorcycle from the shed I took off down the road.

After a few minutes I could see the crowd already forming. We used an old abandoned warehouse for our fights. It wasn't just our two gangs fighting. This was an illegal fight club. It stayed a secret but most people knew of it. Gangs from all over came to fight, and people from all over came to watch.

"Fang! Over here" I swerved to the right pushing threw the crowd, on my bike. I pulled up by a garage door and took off my helmet.

"Nice Charles. Put my bike in back. I'm running late already, I need to get my gloves on and everything" I turned off my bike handing him my helmet and keys. He pushed the bike into the garage as I raced threw the door. My black leather bag was sitting up on a shelf with everyone else's from this gang. I yanked it off the wall and pulled out my gloves. Shoving my jacket into the bag I slipped on my gloves. There were small metal plates over the knuckles that seriously kicked ass.

"Yo Fang! Your up next with one of the Sinder's gang" Ricky called. The Sinder's gang was from two towns over. His Gang was made up of a group of rag tag drop outs. They hardly ever won. The bell dinged and I was pushed out into the circle. Since this is the "Ghetto", the ring was a bunch of tires formed in a circle cemented down. Stacked 4 high. High enough it would be hard to fall out, but just low enough that everyone could see.

"First up we have the leader of the Ghosts! Fang!" I nodded my head upwards and the crowd hollered. "Verses a member of the Sinder's! Flame!" really? Flame? That name is ridiculous.

When the bell dinged again his fists were up and swinging. I ducked, turned and twisted to avoid his fist. Every time I did. Finally he got mad enough and launched his foot out connecting it with my shin. A loud cracking sound came out over everything. My knees buckled but I held tight. Wasn't going to loose to a member of Sinder's gang. I curled my hands into fist and fired repeatedly each one harder than the last.

First shot in the nose. Ouch.

Second Stomach.

Third and fourth in the chest.

The rest were all shoulders and rib cage hits.

I twisted launching my foot out in a round house kick. It landed firmly on his chest shoving him backwards. He stumbled and hit the floor. I jumped on him pinning him down by the neck my fist pounding repeatedly into his nose.

"End it! End it!" The crowd cheered. I brought my fist back hard and slammed it into his nose. A bone chilling shattering sound came followed by his scream of pain. The bell rang and I stood up. My face and knuckles were covered in blood. Not from me, but from him. I walked to the side taking a bottle of water and a rag from Ricky.

"That was kick ass man!" Ricky congratulated me as I a took a long swig of water. I wiped the blood from my face before dousing myself in water. "Think you can do another?"

"Hell yeah I can"

You see, if you win a match and can keep fighting you will. Until you drop from exhaustion, or pass out from lack of blood. Either way you keep fighting.

"Next up facing Fang will be Iggy!" Oh great this fuck up. Iggy hopped over the tire wall and grinned cracking his knuckles.

"Sup Ignasious?" I Spat, "Where's your pretty little sister?" His hands curled into fists.

"Shut up bitch before I knock your teeth out" He snarled back. The bell rang out and everything began.

He was faster then I had ever imagined. His fists pounded into my chest so fast I didn't have time to block them. After he got about 5 or 6 punches in I grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard. I yanked him forward then kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying back. Unfortunately that was with the leg where I had just had my shin practically destroyed by that fuckers foot from the last round.

Iggy was on his feet before I knew it. He decided it was time to pull his signature move. He climbed up on the tires, which is a fowl by the way, and came slamming down at me. His arms hooked around my throat and forced me to the floor. His hands closed around my throat while he sat on my chest. He was a heavy little fucker I'll tell ya that!

The breathe went out of me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Everything started to blur and become swirled and messed up. In a desperate attempt to breath I lurched my body upwards like a bull. Iggy was immediately thrown backwards and off of me. I sucked in air as fast as I could, filling my lungs. God that was close.

Stumbling I made it to my feet. I reached out and grabbed Iggy by the front of his shirt and yanked him forwards slamming my head hard into his. He hit the floor fast and I shook. Only he didn't get up again. There was a small indent in his forehead but it was leaking blood. Fast.

* * *

**Authors Note- Here it is! Chapter 7 as i promised! *Happy Dance* Ok so if you havent notice i finally figured out how to use the line break! *Blonde moment* Just thought i'd note that. Anywho! I'll try to keep updating more and yadda yadda. Make sure you check out all my stories! *Cough* Second Chances *Cough* I think its not getting many views. i was hoping some of you could check it out. it's the second book in the trology. Lost in Reality being the first book.**

**Signing off i guess!  
~Shadow**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Max POV

Horror flashed threw me as I raced my way from the back towards the ring. I couldn't loose Iggy. Oh god I couldn't loose him! He was all I had left in this world. I needed my big brother.

"Iggy!" I screamed shoving threw security, "Iggy!" I hopped the wall of tires racing over to my bloody, bruised, and beaten brother. I dropped by his side gripping his arm.

"Max…" He mumbled softly his eyes closed. His voice was frail and weak.

"You're going to be ok Iggy. Promise me you'll be ok…" I turned looking back at the people behind me, "Don't just stand there! Get the medic down here!" I shifted back to Iggy gripping his hand.

"Max…" He mumbled once again.

"Open your eyes Iggy. You'll fall into a coma or something. Please Iggy" His eyes never opened, "I need you Iggy. You can't let go…" I was gently pulled back by someone as the medic came over. I was pulled back away from the action and back into the back room where no one way. I ripped my hand away from the person and looked at them.

"You! I swear to god if my brother doesn't make it out of this you're dead understand me? Dead!" I screamed tears pouring down my cheeks. He cleared his thought rolling his eyes.

"He deserved what he got"

"No he didn't Fang! He didn't deserve any of that" I walked away and sat on the floor in the corner of room. "We didn't deserve anything that's happened" The last part came out a whisper as I pulled my knees to my chest setting my head on them.

Fang, The Ghost Leader, rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed towards me. My hand gripped the knife in my boot.

"Not a step closer unless you want to loose something" I muttered sourly. I walked closer and knelt in front of me. He pressed a small piece of paper into my hand then left. I looked down at the paper and slowly opened it.

Fang POV

I turned off my motorcycle in front of a hotel. I kicked down the kick stand setting down my helmet.

"Nice job" I heard a faint voice say. I squinted in the darkness at the figure. She wore a black tank top that showed her gang Scar, black skirt, and black shoes. She took a drag off the cigar she had been smoking and flicked to the ground stepping on it.

"I did the dirty work for you" I spat, "Where's my money?" She stepped forward unfolding her other arm, 200 dollars cash between her thumb and pointer finger. She stretched her arm out, and I took the cash counting it.

"I did a little extra damage it him" I said watching her dig in her pocket, "No extra charge needed. It's always a pleasure to injure a Blood Hound." She rolled her eyes pulled a pack of cigars out and a lighter.

"Least let me give you a cigar" She insisted pressing one into my hand. I took it and she lit it for me. We leaned against the wall of the hotel smoking our cigars.

"So when will you be back with us?" I asked blowing out a smoke ring. She shrugged.

"Once Iggy's dead that'll only leave Max to get rid of." I bit my lip thinking.

"Ever think we could leave her…alive?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Growing a bit soft are we now Nick?" She snickered. I growled.

"Don't call me that. You know to call me Fang," I hissed, "Plus she's pretty like able. Might be a good addition to the gang. Even maybe a girlfriend" She snorted a laugh.

"You really think she'd go for you when she finds out you're the one who killed her parents?"

"That was me ok? I told you this before." I sighed flicking my cigar to the ground stepping on it, "Besides even if I did, I'd never tell her" she pulled her phone out and checked the time.

"I've gotta go. I have to be at work in a few hours and I would like to get some rest" She yawned to make her point. I nodded walking towards my bike. She walked with me.

"See you soon?" I nodded clipping my helmet into place, starting my bike. I kicked up my kick stand and took off, watching her in my rearview mirror.

((A/N** I thought off ending it there but decided to make it longer!))

I heaved myself threw my window cil shutting it quietly. I kicked off my shoes and turned towards my door. Ella stood there arms crossed her eyes narrowed on me.

"Its 2 in the morning Ella why are you up?" I asked cursing under my breath. I was so close to not being caught.

"You said you'd be home by midnight" her tone stung like ice. I involuntarily winced.

"I had to make a quick stop" I said pushing past her towards my dresser. I yanked open the drawer and grabbed some bandages.

"Are you ok?" I nodded numbly bandaging my right hand. Something in it cracked when I punched Iggy In the nose. "Your heads bleeding…" I ran a hand threw my hair.

"Don't worry its just blood off my hands" She sighed in relief.

"I hate that you go to those fights. I may not be your blood sister but I worry about you Fang" she stepped into the room, "You're the only one who gets me ya know?" I turned and held my arms out. She wrapped her arms around my stomach squeezing me tightly.

"I never know if you'll be coming back…Or if we were going to get a call saying you died or something…" She sniffled and wiped her eyes on my shirt. I hugged her tight rubbing her back softly.

"I'm not going anywhere Ella. Trust me, I'm not going to leave you here alone ok?" she nodded, "Good. Now why don't you head off to bed ok?" She gripped my shirt tighter.

"Can I sleep in your room again?" I Sighed. She had been having nightmares recently so I'd been allowing her to sleep in my room so she didn't feel so alone.

"Of course" She released me and shuffled over to my bed. I yanked my extra mattress from under my bed setting it on the floor beside my bed. Ella climbed under the covers closing her eyes.

I flipped off the bedroom light and laid down on the single mattress on the floor.

"Night Fang"

"Night Ella"

* * *

**Authors Note- there you go guys! the next installment of Gang Flock. this chapter showed a softer side of Fang.**

**WARNING- I am headed to Washington D.C For a school field trip tomorrow(4-23-13) and wont be back til Saturday (4-27-13) and then i have a funeral to go to the next day. so i wont be posting for a while. Sorry i have to keep you all waiting...**

**Vote-**

** do you wanna read?**

** or Hard Core Fang?**

**3. More Max and Fang**

**4. Iggy's Death**

**5. Find out who Fang was talking too?**

**6. I dont care just keep writing!**

**VOTE NOW IN REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Max POV

Well it's three in the morning and were sitting at the hospital. By we I mean the gang and I. Iggy has been in the emergency room for an hour now and we were all waiting to make sure he was ok. I hadn't cried like I had when it first happened. All I could think of was old times with Iggy.

_Flashbacks_

_ A 4 year old Max jumped on her 6 year old brother Iggy's back. He took off running across the yard making air plane noises his arms out stretched. There parents watched from the porch as there two children played._

_"Faster Iggy!" Max called giggling. Iggy put his shoulders forward and took off running circling around a tree. He eventually stumbled and hit the ground sending Max to the ground as well. She rolled over on her back and giggled jumping up. Iggy grinned goofily at her and stuck out his tongue._

* * *

_Max was only 7 when she had her first crush. She mocked her older brother Iggy about it all the time._

_"You're just jealous because I have a boyfriend and I love him!" Max stuck her tongue out at Iggy who only rolled his eyes._

_"Your only 7 Maxie, you're too young for a boyfriend" He rolled his eyes, "Besides do you even know what love is?" Max nodded determinedly._

_"Of course I do! Love is when you care for something or someone and would do anything for them!" Max paused, "Right?" Iggy smiled and ruffled her hair._

_"That's right Max. Always remember that. Besides the only people you should love right now are me, mom, and dad." Max nodded solemnly listening to everything her brother said. _

* * *

_"Iggy I'm scared" A 12 year old Max whispered to her older brother, looking up at the middle school building._

_"You'll be fine Maxie trust me" Max Smacked Iggy on the arm._

_"Don't call me that, and this place is huge…" Iggy stepped closer and gripped his little sisters hand giving it a tight squeeze._

_"You'll be ok Max. Trust me you'll be ok"_

* * *

_Iggy held a 13 year old Max as she cried. It was there parents' funeral and almost no one had showed up._

_"Shhh Relax Max" Iggy whispered stroking her hair, "They would want you to be tougher than this." Max forced a deep breath in and back out. She was shaking against Iggy._

_"But where will we go? Who will we stay with?" Max mumbled wiping the tears out of her eyes, only to have new ones take there place._

_"I'll take care of you Max. I won't let anything happen to you"_

* * *

"Excuse me are you Max?" I nodded shakily and got to my feet.

"Is my brother ok?" I asked my voice cracking. The doctor nodded and I let out a breath of relief.

"There was some brain trauma and he almost went into a coma. He has a sprained wrist but he will be ok" I ran a hand threw my hair before shoving them both in my pockets.

"Can we see him?" The Doctor nodded and walked all of us down to the room Iggy was in.

When we got in there I frowned. Iggy lay pale and sickly looking on the hospital bed. He was hooked up to all kinds of medical machines. To like monitor his heart rate and stuff. I walked in and sat down by his bed grabbing his hand. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

The top of his head was bandaged up as well as around his rib cage. One of them must have been bruised or cracked. He looked so broken and weak; I hadn't ever seen him like this. The room stayed quiet as we watched Iggy's constantly rising and falling chest as he breathed.

The doctor came in a while later and told us we could go home and come back in the morning. I gave Iggy's hand one last squeeze before walking out of his room. I shuffled down the hallway with the rest of the gang.

"You can stay at the motel with me and Leo tonight if you want Max" Ian offered. I nodded shakily as I climbed in the back of the convertible. Leo hopped in the passenger seat and TJ sat in the driver's seat, and Ian sat back with me. Jake and Lucas were walking home since they didn't live to far.

TJ dropped us off at the motel where the twins lived and sped off down the street to where he lived. The three of us walked up to the door and Leo dug in his pocket for the keys. When he found them he let us in.

It looked like a simple motel room. Two beat up bed, a small TV on top of a dresser, a kitchen and bathroom attached to the room. The twins had also mentioned the brown recliner that they had saved up for. It sat in the corner of the room. I sat down on the end of one of the beds and kicked off my shoes.

"You can have my bed" Leo said sitting in the recliner putting out the foot stool and leaning back on it. "I'll sleep here." I nodded and dug around in the pocket of my jacket, pulling out the sheet of paper. I opened it and looked down at the message again.

_If you want to know the truth behind your brother's injuries meet me behind the Gas station on Francis Street at midnight, come alone. See you there Maxie._

_ Fang_

I had to find out what had really happened. I knew the Ghost gang was deadly but everyone knew better than to go that far. I knew what I had to do.

I had to meet Fang tomorrow at midnight. I had to find out who was behind all of this.

* * *

**Authors Note- Hey everyone i am so sorry for not posting. If your read "Our Flock" You know why. if not here it is.**

**First it was the end of the school year exams and that. Then i had a seizure in the middle of the night and was hospitalized for 2 days. Then for a day or so i was under a complete watch so i couldn't do anything. Then I've had doctors appointments and stuff. THEN to top it all off i had to help preparing my brothers graduation party. **

**SO I AM VERY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING. please forgive me and i hope i haven't lost any readers. This is my post popular story and it only has 9 chapters...**

**So i wanna know what you guys like about this story so much! Tell me in reviews please! Thanks for reading.**

**- Shadow**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Max POV

I spent the day at the hospital with Iggy and blew off school. I sat at his bed side my head resting on the edge of his bed. I was talking to him, pretending like he could hear me. I would tell him stories and just pretend he was listening. It was just me and him in the room right now.

"At least this rooms kind of nice" I said softly, "Ya know there's a window with a nice view. And were in the back of the building so no one will bother us" That was how the talking to him started then it escalated a bit around 11pm.

"Hey Ig. Your going to be ok. I'm going to make sure of it. I'm meeting Fang tonight behind the gas station we go to for smokes. He's going to tell me why he did this to you. I know hes a cruel monster and you really don't approve of me going to check this out alone. I think I can handle it." I Sighed and paused then continued.

"I need to know Iggy. I need to know why this happened. If someone is out to get you I want to know. Trust me big brother I'm going to figure everything out and your going to be ok. I just need you to wake up for me ok?"

"Next time I come here I want you to wake up and be ok. I know your stronger than this. I love you big brother. I need you to stay alive for me" I kissed his forehead, "I'm going now. I'll know why this happened tomorrow. At least I hope."

* * *

Midnight rolled around pretty quickly and I was on my feet fast. The twins had agreed for me to stay at the motel with them so I didn't have to stay at my house alone.

Right now both of them were snoring loudly at there sleeping spots. I slipped on my shoes and was out the door without even making a sound. I started walking down the road.

I knew my way to that gas station and it wasn't far. There weren't many street lights from here to the gas station, but I wasn't afraid of the dark or this city. It was more like the people in the city. I rounded a corner when I heard the loud engine of a motorcycle. Ducking back into a bush alongside the road I waited for the motorcycle to pass. When it was gone I continued on my way.

I came up to the gas station and walked around back. Expecting the entire Ghost gang, I was surprised to only see Fang. His bike was parked right by him and he was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. Instead of being in his usual gang outfit I was surprised to see him in normal jeans and a red shirt.

"Fang?" I said slowly. He took a drag off his cigar and blew out a smoke ring before turning to me.

"I see you showed up." He flicked his cigar to the ground as I walked towards him stopping inn front of him.

"I want to know why you hurt my brother so badly" I said crossing my arms. He pulled out another cigar and lit it, then held out one for me. I took it and he lit it with his lighter.

"It wasn't my intention." He said slowly, "Didn't mean for him to go to the hospital." I leaned against the wall.

"Then whose intention was it? Were you paid off?" He looked up at the sky before nodding.

"Yeah I was. Ashley paid me off to get rid of him." I stared at him. Ashley? No she loves Iggy, why would she want him dead! "She's trying to destroy your family."

"You didn't have to listen to her. How much did she pay you?" I blew out a smoke ring and sighed. He gave a dry laugh and looked over at me.

"Have your eyes always been brown?" I frowned as I looked over at him. He was giving a horrible smile, his cigar half out of his mouth.

"Yes they have, now answer me. Why does she want to destroy my family?" He laughed again and looked back up at the sky. His face suddenly became focused as he turned towards me.

"She hates you Max. She hates everything about you." I knew Ashley hated me. She's always hated me. Ever since the day she met me, because if I told Iggy to break up with her, he just might. That and she want to be the only girl in a gang so she can get everyone's attention.

"I know she hates me, but she hates me enough to have someone kill her boyfriend?" He sighed as if he was trying to think of an explanation.

"She doesn't love Iggy. She never has, she used him to get into the gang and gain his trust." I realized then how suddenly she joined the gang. It was like one day she was suddenly hanging around with us, then the next she was a member. It was so strange.

"Your dad was a cop right?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, chief, why?" He sighed.

"Chief Ride caught both of her parents for having drugs, both of them were killed in a gun fire between them. Your dad made the final shot which killed her mom then her dad"

I stared up at him. It was my dad's job to protect the peace and stop bad people from doing bad things. At least he did when he was alive. My dad was the best police officer I have ever known. He could track down a criminal across several states and be home in time for dinner. He knew how to handle a lot of guns and even taught me and Iggy how to shoot.

"Then they deserved what they got!" I exclaimed.

"That's exactly what Ashley told me when I agreed to do this." He looked over to me, "Its really cold out here. Let's head over to Thirsty's bar for a drink and we'll continue this alright?" I sighed rubbing my cold arms. It was November so it was getting cold. Not to cold but cold.

"You can ride on my bike." He walked over to his bike and got on turning it on. I slowly walked forward and got on the back. He only had one helmet so he gave it to me. I strapped it on and climbed on behind him. He revved the engine and started to go. I gripped his waist tighter as we sped down the road.

I was riding down the road, on a motorcycle, with an enemy gang leader at 1 in the morning. I was so badass.

* * *

**Authors note- Hey guys here's chapter 10! I am so happy at how well this story is advancing and at how many people read it! This is my most popular story on here and i love it!**

**Medical Updates-**

**Well as for my seizure the doctors so far believe it was just hormonal. And it probably wont ever happen again. I wont be put on medication or anything and i'm doing great!**

**Story Updates-**

**As i said above this is my most popular story and i am very proud to be the author of this story. I hope people love this story a lot. I appreciate all the reviews, they keep me motivated and up and going!**

**Thank you all so much! Keeping reading and let me know what you thought of this chapter in reviews! **

**~Shadow**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Max POV

We pulled up at Thirsty's bar and Fang cut the engine. By the look of the parking lot I could tell this place was dead. I hopped off the bike setting the helmet on the seat and watched Fang kick out the kick stand. He tugged his jacket closed a bit tighter and we walked in.

As I thought in the parking lot this place was dead. There were two people playing pool, and one guy at the bar. We walked up and sat at the other end of the bar. The bar tender came over and Fang ordered us some drinks.

"So Spill Fang, what are Ashley's plans" I asked. He ran a hand threw his hair and sighed before speaking.

"She wants revenge on you guys. Her plan is to get rid of you, without anyone being able to find you." He paused when the bar tender put our drinks down, he took a sip of his beer then continued.

"She wants to break down Iggy first, so when he's down your open. He's been protecting you hasn't he?" I took a long drink.

"Yeah he has ever since we were little. Especially after our parents died, he's always been my protector"

"That's exactly why, you know she could never take down you or Ignasious on her own" I watched him carefully as he spoke. I was listening to what he said, but I had another question on my mind.

"Why are you helping me?" I suddenly asked. He stopped mid-drink and set down the bottle. He turned his chair so he was facing me completely.

"You really think I wanted to a ghost? That I wanted to lead a group of criminals or have this stupid scar carved into my arm?" he yanked up his sleeve to make a point. His gang scar was rough and a bit faded, but I could make out the G on it. It stood for Ghosts of course. Like the Blood Hound one is the letter B with an H inside it.

"Then why are you?" He sighed ordering a second drink.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Max, and sometimes you can't undo those mistakes." He blew out a breath of air, "And they lead you down the wrong path." He looked away and sighed again.

"You can always leave you know" he gave a dry hollow laugh.

"You think it's that easy? Do you know how fast I would be killed?" He all but shouted, "They would find me Max, I'd have to move out of state!" he lowered his voice again as people began to look at us, "I have Ella to watch over, I can't let her be alone"

"I just want to think of some way to stop her." I down my second beer and felt a bit light headed. We dropped the topic for a while and instead talked about random topics, such as school and football.

"Hold on a sec Max" His phone went off and he answered "Hello...No I told you I would be home later…I'm at the bar…No Just god Ella go to bed. I'll be home soon" He slammed his phone shut.

"Sorry my sister wanted to know where I was coming home soon" He finished his beer and called for the bill. I stood up and immediately stumbled. I was a bit tipsy having had a few beers. Fang paid the bill and we walked outside, me stumbling the whole way there.

"Burr! It's freezing out here!" I exclaimed when we got outside. He shrugged then slipped off his jacket and handed it to me. I took it and put it on.

"You're tipsy, let me drive ya home." Without even thinking I agreed. What could it hurt? The twins were probably still snoring away and neither of them would notice me slip back in. Maybe I could get an hours sleep. It was like 3 or 4. Damn I had been gone a while.

After a quick smoke we got on the bike. I wrapped my arms around him and he took off down the road. We slid threw town and pulled up at the motel. He flipped off the bike and got off holding it for me to get off. I handed him his helmet and he walked with me up to the door.

"Thanks again for the information, the beers, and the ride home" I said digging the key from my jean pocket.

"Anytime, I just hope you think a bit differently of me" He explained, "See ya at school tomorrow?" I grinned.

"See ya then Nick" He rolled his eyes. Leaning closer his mouth was right by my ear.

"Just stick with Fang" He whispered and brushed a kiss on my cheek onto my cheek before walking back to his bike. I watched him take off the road and put a hand to my cheek. It was burning from where his lips had been.

Sighing I turned and unlocked the door walking in. I shut the door quietly and sat on the bed. Leo was still passed out quietly and Ian was mumbling in his sleep. I kicked off my shoes and moved up onto the bed. I closed my eyes and started to drift off still wrapped in Fang's jacket.

* * *

**Authors Note- This was just a filler chapter next chapter is going to be something special. I do want to thank everyone for the support in writing this story and my medical support from you guys! I'm doing good and hope all of you are as well.**

**Anyways Review and tell me what you want to read happen! i already have an idea but i need something good. I already plan a bit more Fax coming up! As well as the Fax here in this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Max POV

I awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon. Yawning I opened my eyes and sat up. Ian stood at there stove making breakfast and I could hear the shower running and assumed Leo was in there.

"Morning Maxie, want some Bacon?" I got up and stretched nodding my head.

"Hell yeah I do" He handed me a plate with breakfast and I jumped up sitting on the counter. I bit into a piece of bacon and instantly savored the taste. Iggy could cook amazing food don't get me wrong. But with a broken stove we don't get it much.

"Hey have you always had that jacket" I frowned confused then realized something. I had never given Fang back his jacket! I was so royally screwed now if they ever found out! Ian watched my expression change and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, Iggy um got it for me" I stuttered quickly. He shrugged and went back to breakfast. I blew out a breath of relief.

After breakfast I headed for the hospital, I wanted to check on Iggy before school. The nurse led me to his room and let me go right in. Iggy was exactly how I left him last night. Breathing and alive, but still deep into his coma. I sat down by his bed and curled my hand into his.

"Iggy I found out some information for you. I know your going to kill me when you find out that I snuck off with Fang but I got information so I hope that makes up for this" I whispered as If he was listening.

"Ashley is paying Fang off to get rid of you, because of what dad did. Remember how he was a cop? I bet you do… He arrested her parents so she was left on the streets. She never liked you, only wanted to get on your good side." I laughed brokenly.

"Little lying bitch. She has been planning this for a while; I'm going to talk to Fang some more at school and see what we can do to stop her" I gripped his hand and looked at the clock on the wall. I stood up and kissed Iggy's forehead.

"I love you big brother, get well soon, we really need you here" I gave his hand one last squeeze before leaving the room. I made my way to school just in time for home room. I literally slipped in the room as the bell rang.

* * *

When lunch rolled around I was anxious to see Fang. I found him sitting alone at a table picking at his food. I got my lunch (Thank god the twins gave me money!) and sat down across from him. He yanked out his ear buds and let them dangle out the front of his shirt. I could faintly hear Avenged Sevenfold playing.

"Hey Fangles" He rolled his eyes at me. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, shit ton of homework for History that I still need to do" I laughed making him smirk.

"By the way I forgot to give this back to you" I started taking off his jacket but he held up his hand.

"Keep it, I have plenty of them"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" I smiled and pulled the jacket tighter around me. "Keep ya warm?" I nodded solemnly.

We chatted a bit about school work and our science project that was due today. It was complete and we were ready to turn it in. Hopefully we would get an A; ours seemed like the best project. Anyways I eventually got up the nerve to ask him something.

"So…What is our plan against Ashley?" He raised his eyebrows, and then glanced over his shoulder at her. She was laughing and sitting with the rest of the cheerleaders. Meh I hate those idiots.

"Our plan?" He exclaimed raising an eyebrow. I frowned, wasn't he going to help me defeat this horrid creature?

"Yes our plan, you're going to help me right?" He sighed dramatically and stroked his chin as if he was thinking about it. I stomped on his foot under the table.

"Fine, if I must I'll help you"

"That's grea-" "On one condition" He smirked evilly which almost made me sink down in my chair. Oh god what was he planning now?

"Which is…?"

"I want you to skip our afternoon classes and go with me to see a movie." I stared at him. Was he asking me out on a…date? We were supposed to be enemies! Or at least we were.

"Like as a…date?" He smiled showing a bit of teeth.

"Yeah let's call it a date. Go grab your backpack and meet me by the front doors" I nodded swiftly and got up dumping me tray in the trash. I could not believe I had a date with Fang!

Iggy POV

My vision was bubbly and blurry but I could tell I was in the hospital. I sat up weakly on the hospital bed but immediately fell back down. My head was killing me and felt like it was burning.

"Max?" I called out for my baby sister but got no answer, "Max!" I started to get up again, I needed to know if my sister was ok.

"Oh your precious Max isn't around here Iggy" a female voice called. I looked up and squinted to focus.

"Ashley? What the hells going on? Why am I in the hospital?" She walked forward her heals clicking all along the way. Up behind her came to very large men.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" She snapped, "Your father put my parents to jail leaving me to live on the streets! Now you and your little brat of a sister are going to pay" I remembered exactly what she was talking about…

_Flashback_

_7 year old Iggy stood at the street corner trying to look over all the police cars that were built up on his street. His father, Chief Michael Ride, was closing up one of the neighborhood murder cases. _

_Iggy could see the couple being walked down the road towards the awaiting car. A little girl tried to run after them but was stopped by police. She was screaming and crying her eyes out._

_"Mom! Dad!" She screamed as they were shoved in a police car. When the car was out of sight she was walked down to another car by dad. She looked Iggy dead in the eyes knowing who he was._

_"You'll pay for this Ride! Your entire family will pay for this!" _

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Authors note- Tada! Chapter 12! Some cliff hangers there! I swear there's like three! What's going to happen on Max and Fang's first date? What will happen to Iggy? And why the hell did i end this chapter with a flashback!**

**Well any who thanks everyone who reviewed i loved all the ideas! I'll try to use as many as i can trust me i will! **

**AND A SHOUT OUT TO THE RANDOM GUEST WHO NOTICED THAT SHE STILL HAD FANG'S JACKET! no one else seemed to mention that..so Thank you random guest! If you have an account review who you are or message me and i will give you a shout out! Woop Woop!**

**Anyways thanks again guys for reading this is my most read story on Fanfiction so i try my best to keep up with typing chapters!**

**~Shadow**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Max POV

Fang and I approached the movie theater about half an hour later. They were showing a lot of good movies. Like 'The Purge' and 'World War Z'. They seemed cool.

((A/N** and I have not seen either of them so I'm winging it!))

"You want to see a horror movie? Or are you into those girly chick flicks" Fang asked me as he scanned the list of movies.

"How about World War Z? End of the world movie sound good?" He nodded his head and got up two tickets. He also got us a large bucket of popcorn, two sodas, and a few boxes of gummy bears.

"How did you know gummy bears were my weakness?" I asked jokingly and I took one from the box and plopped it in my mouth. He shrugged and flicked his in the air catching in between his teeth.

"Who doesn't like gummy bears? Its like eating little bears made of sugar" He poured half the box in his mouth.

"Jeez dude save some for the movie" I exclaimed. He shrugged and said something but the gummy bears muffled it. Laughing I took his arm and pulled his towards the theater.

We found some good seats in the very back of the theater, mostly to throw popcorn at people, but it was easier to see. Rather than sitting at the very front row.

"I cannot wait to see this!" I exclaimed excitedly bouncing a bit in my seat. Fang grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Alright caption hyper, give me the gummy bears" I held them in my other hand held them away from him.

"My gummy bears! You have your own!" He held his gaze with mine for a moment before I tore away throwing the box at him.

"Fine asshole have the damn gummy bears" I crossed my arms and slumped down in my seat. Fang rolled his eyes as the lighting darkened. The movie started.

* * *

"Max" Fang whispered about an hour later. I held my gaze on the screen for another moment before turning to him. He smiled holding a gummy bear between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Give!" I scream/whispered if that's possible; reaching for the gummy bear. He held it back.

"Say ah"

"Your joking right?" He shook his head and held up the bear once more. I rolled my eyes dramatically and let him feed it to me. He smirked and I scooted closer to him putting my head on his shoulder. His arm came around me. For a new 'Couple' it was like we had known each other for years.

* * *

After the movie it was about 2 In the afternoon. We were talking and laughing about the movie. Just the thought of the world ending would be hilarious. Fang's hand was holding mine tightly our arms swinging between us.

"So best way for the world to end" I asked, "Zombies or War?" He tipped his head back and looked at the sky before answering.

"Zombies. Totally Zombies, that way you could just kill the undead when ever they pissed you off" I laughed nudging his arm, "What? I'm serious! If I'm half as good as I am on call of duty I would totally kick ass!"

"I've never played call of duty" Fang dropped my hand and turned to me a concerned expression on his face.

"What about halo? Assassins Creed?" I shook my head to both and he groaned in response.

"Let's go, were going to my house and I'm going to engulf you in violent video games" I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder. I was about to make a sarcastic comment when…

"Yo Fang!" Someone called behind us. Fang looked over his shoulder and swore loudly.

"Shit it's the gang; I need to get you out of here fast." He pulled me against his side and our pace increased towards his bike. I pulled on the helmet fast and climbed on behind Fang on the bike.

"Fang! Hey Man where the hell have you been!" It was one of his gang members that came jogging over to us. I groaned quietly and kept my arms around Fang's waist setting my head on his back.

"What Jimmy, I'm a bit busy here" Fang snapped harshly. Damn he can be mean.

"Dude who'd you score? Is it one of the cheerleaders?" His voice grew excited, "Or one of those super hot popular babes" He moved closer and tried to get the helmet off my head. I twisted and squirmed trying to get him away.

Suddenly I fell back off the bike the helmet slipping off my head. Jimmy's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Your dating a blood hound!?"

* * *

**Authors note- Alright guys! Chapter 13! Max's cover has been blown! I bet you all have questions like-**

**What will Max and Fang do now?**

**Why do i always end on cliff hangers?**

**And why am i to much of an ass to tell you all whats going on with Iggy?**

**Mwahahhahahahaha anyways**

**Bad news- I'm headed to Maine for two weeks to visit my grandma and grandpa leaving July 31st which is in 2 days. So i'll do what i can for you guys!**

**Remember to Review and thanks for reading!**

**~Shadow**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fang POV

Why, why do all the assholes out of my gang have to show up at the worst times! Jimmy stood there staring from me to Max.

"I'm telling the rest of the gang!" He called before turning and starting to run. Without thinking I whipped my pistol from my pocket and shot him point blank. The air was filled with his screams and he fell to the ground. Shoving the pistol into my coat pocket I turned and grabbed Max's hand yanking her back onto the bike. She fixed her helmet and we took off down the road.

As I made my way towards my house I could see cop cars heading towards town. To where I had shot Jimmy at the movie theater. I pulled into my driveway and hid my bike in the garage. Max seemed a bit shaken up.

"You alright?" I asked her once we were inside. She nodded her head and sat down on the couch pulling my jacket tighter around herself. I knew she must have been terrified by what she had just seen.

"Alright, go on up to my room, I'll grab us some snacks" She stared at me for a second then got up and went upstairs. I walked into the kitchen and shoved a bag of popcorn in the microwave. I kept thinking about what had just happened.

How could I have been so stupid? The cops would show up here eventually and my dad would pay them off like he usually does when this happens. But I would be in some deep trouble. If I was lucky we wouldn't have to move again.

Last time something like this happened my mom forced the entire family to move. But this time I don't want us to move. I have a real friend, and my sister Ella even has friends. This looked like it was going to be a good place since we had been here for around 4 years now. None of my friends were wimps when it came to shooting.

But god I had scared Max. The entire ride home she gripped onto me like she was going to fall. Maybe if I went upstairs and said sorry to her she would be fine and understand what happened. Grabbing the popcorn and two cans of coke I headed upstairs.

"Hey Max?" I called walking into my room. She was sitting on one of my bean bag chairs looking threw my Xbox games. I plopped down in the bean bag chair next to her putting the bag of popcorn on the floor between us followed by our cokes.

"Mhm?" She mumbled reading the back of a game case. She had picked up call of duty black ops and seemed to be enjoying what she read.

"About what happened…You know I had to do that right?" I asked slowly. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes then sighed and set down the games. She shifted so she was on her side and looked at me.

"Yeah I know, I've just never seen anyone killed up close. I mean yeah my brother and the gang have shot people, but never killed" I reached out and touched her cheek gently. This was unusual for me since I was always violent and dangerous with anyone except my family.

"If he would have told my gang either you or me would have been killed. I did it to protect you" she looked up at me and met my eyes. Her light brown eyes looked so confused and broken as she stared back into my emotionless black eyes.

"Why do you want to protect me?" She asked softly, "Were suppose to be enemies, your suppose to only be helping me with defeating that asshole my brother loves" I sighed and did the one thing I didn't think I would do right now.

I leaned closer and kissed her.

Iggy POV

Ashley stood a few feet in front of me now, arms crossed, her eyes sending death glares. Her little buddies were not far behind her, no doubt ready to fight me.

"My parents are dead" I snapped, "Haven't you had enough? Haven't you struck enough torture on us yet?" she simply laughed and shook her head.

"Not til you and your pretty little sister are just like your parents, dead" She snapped her fingers and her guards were moving towards me. "And how to lure Max is by using you as bait" I raised my fists ready to fight, but I was still injured and disorientated. Plus with one knock to the head I was out like a light.

When my eyes opened again I was in a damp dark room. I could hear voices all around me, I recognized a few. My eyes opened and struggled to focus on the room around me. I was in the corner of the room, my hands were duct taped together and so were my ankles.

"Well look who decided to wake up" I heard a mockingly smooth voice say. I raised my head and looked in the direction of the voice. Across the room was a large table that sat 7 people. The one who had spoken was a guy.

"It would have been more pleasant to not wake up in a room full of assholes" I snapped my voice dripping with venom and sarcasm. He snarled and kicked me hard in the knee making me hiss in pain.

"Shut up bitch" he snarled hitting me again, this time in the side of the head. His hit made my head move and slam into the wall.

"Ling! I told you not to do that" The man who had hit me, who I suppose was named Ling, stepped back muttering curse words under his breath. Behind him walked up the person who had spoke. It was Ashley.

She stared at ling before ordering him out of the room. He left without a second thought. When he was gone her eyes returned to me. To my surprise she didn't have on any make up and was wearing normal clothes. She had on a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve red shirt.

"So Iggy, where's Max hiding at?" She asked simply. She took a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it with a match. "She's not at your house or with any of your little gang members"

"I don't know" I spat looking up at her. She stared me down as she took a drag off her cigar.

"Bullshit Iggy, where is she at!"

"I don't fucking know! I've been unconscious for god knows how long!" she turned away and walked back to the table.

"Never the less, when I send her a picture of her brother taped up in the corner, she'll come running to try and save you, but there wont be anything left to save" She let out a laugh and snapped her fingers.

Being followed by her men she left the room leaving me alone in this dark empty room.

* * *

**Authors note- Why oh why do i always type at 1 in the morning? Well i guess its my best time for writing... any-who here ya go guys! Another chapter! and now we know what happened to Iggy! Tada!**

**I do want to thank everyone for reading and for the reviews. i do read every single review and i love the ideas and comments! The more reviews the faster i post! Thanks again and keep on reading!**

**~Shadow**


End file.
